What we had
by Bloodyravenheart13
Summary: Marie is finally dating Edd. But his rule of 'no public affection' is starting to annoy her. She starts to think about how before he coudn't stop her when she would kiss him. No matter who saw. She wonders if what they have, is better tham what they had.


**Hey people! Here's another EddxMarie fanfic! Hope you like! :)**

I sighed as I lay next to my beloved Edd under our oak tree. Where I had long ago carved _E+M_into its bark. We had been dating for a few months now, and I could still hardly believe they were actually _together._It was no longer one of my fantasies. It was real.

"I can't believe we're here" I whispered, half to myself.

"It does take a while to get use to the astounding truth, Marie" Edd chuckled. I looked over to him. He had changed over the years... Now a junior in high school, he wore a simple white tee-shirt, with a black leather jacket (provided by me). He swamped out his blue shorts and long red socks for a set off faded dark blue jeans. He kept his signature black beanie of course.

I looked at him in the face, his flowing black hair wrapped around his ears. His ocean blue eyes still hypnotized me. He wasn't still scrawny as hell, but he looked better now that he had grown tall, over 6'2. He glanced at me and smiled. Showing the empty gap between his teeth. I loved that gap.

I haven't changed much, I still wore my black tank-top, exposing my stomach. I now wore short green shorts instead of capris. I also wore my same dark blue eye shadow that made my emerald green eyes more translucent... as Edd called it. I was now 5'9, taller than most girls in my school. My blue hair still short and still covering my right eye.

I sighed as I looked over at Edd. Things were so much easier now, I didn't have the fear of him running away when I got close to him. I could kiss him without worry. That is when we were alone. I inwardly scoffed when I remembered his stupid rule.

_"No displays of physical affection in public" _The rule Edd often reminded he off. Curse his awkward shyness. It was hard enough to make out with him when they were alone, but in public a simple hug from me would send him into a rant.

Don't get me wrong, I love being with Edd, it sure beats the times I had to _force_him to kiss me. Yet at least then I'd get to kiss him... Even when people were flocked around us. He didn't want it. But we weren't together, so I didn't care where we were, or who could see. I just liked the taste of my oven mitt.

Back then, I didn't have to listen to him lecture about displays of intimacy... I could have him whenever I wanted. Well now, at least he kissed back. I tried to look at the bright side, at least when we were alone,I could kiss him. And he would kiss me back.

But being alone was a chance we rarely got, with Ed and Eddy sticking to him like glue and Lee and May constantly bugging us. I guess they're just determined to not let me have fun with my dream boat since Ed and Eddy still hate their asses.

I didn't understand my cutie-pie sometimes. Why I couldonly kiss and touch him when there was no one else around was beyond me. I looked down from the top of our hill, where the oak rested. Teens from around the cul-de-sac lounged around in a do-nothing way. If only they could go inside, maybe we'd be _alone_enough.

I smirked to myself as I thought off all the memories leading up to this. Us. me and Edd. From when my sisters and I first moved to the cul-de-sac to when we first kissed the Eds. From when we made a deal with them at school that if they told everyone they _loved_us, we'd let them switch homerooms with us. I gotta admit, even back then, I liked the feeling of riding on Edd'sback. The Eds were surprised however when their new_h omeroom_was a girls bathroom. And that the lesson taught by me and my sisters in _touch-feely 101._To the time where me and Edd were paired together for a science project, we got together after that.

Still, even though our relationship is way better off now, I still miss _what we usedto have_. Even though what we had was nothing, when I was able to kiss him anywhere I wanted to. He didn't agree, mind you, but he was in no position to object. I smirked to myself when I thought about our past, and I decided to bring of a little bit of it back.

I suddenly grabbed the collar of Edd's shirt and forced my lips on his, my tongue wrestled with his as he sat there. Too stunned to stop me. When he finally took control, he tried to shove me off of him. I pushed him to the ground,my legs on either side of his waist. My hands holding down his shoulders. Not giving a shit whether the kids below us saw all of this.

"As much as I love us together, Edd, and I wouldn't do anything to risk our relationship. There are one or two things about what we used to have that I miss" I mumbled against his lips. He finally found his hidden strength and shrugged me off, his face flushed withembarrassment.

"Please, not in public, Marie..." He sighed. The rule I've only heard a million times before.

"Fine" I barked back. But then I leaned into his ear and whispered.

"But you better make it up to me when I sneak in to your bedroom tonight."

**Love it? Hate it? Review it!**


End file.
